


Fireworks

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Poor Monty accidentally walks in on Bellamy and Clarke and runs out screaming, which makes others in the camp come and see what’s going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

Monty clutched the old fireworks to his chest, trying to not drop any as he raced for Bellamy’s tent. He only had a few minutes before Jasper noticed they were gone.

They had found the crate in an abandoned car, and Jasper had insisted that they keep it hidden, instead saving the fireworks for a surprise. Monty disagreed, saying they should be given over to Raven and Wick to see if any of the components could be used for defending the camp.  _Can we just have a little fun for once?_  Jasper had whined, and of course Monty had caved. It was his best friend, what else was he supposed to do?

The blanket-covered crate in their tent stared him down every morning though, and finally, today, the guilt of keeping the secret got to be too much. So, creeping out of the tent before Jasper woke, Monty had taken the fireworks and made a run for it. He didn’t dare try to take them to Raven, as he had enough scarring images burned into his brain of her and Wick doing it in her workroom, and Wick was sure to be in her tent at this early hour of the morning. Despite the awkwardness that generated, Monty smiled at the thought, because even on the Ark, he had never seen Raven so happy.

As the council was too stern to bring the fireworks to, and there was always the chance there would be punishment from them for hiding them, Monty approached Bellamy’s tent. With a soft call of his co-leader’s name, Monty pushed aside the tent flap, and walked in. They had always had an open-door policy at the dropship, at least after their co-leaders had gotten their act together.

Apparently, that was no longer in effect at Camp Jaha, because what Monty saw had his throat drying up and his cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

“Monty?” Clarke said in a strangled voice as Bellamy clutched her tighter against him and threw the blanket over them to hide their nakedness.

“Oh my god!” Monty choked out, immediately slamming his eyes shut. “I’msorryI’msorryohmygodI’msosorry!”

Amid the hasty sound of clothes being thrown on and Bellamy grumbling about privacy, Monty swiveled around and ran out of the tent. Even with his eyes still closed, the image of his co-leaders intertwined played across the back of his eyelids. Squeezing his shut eyes tighter, Monty tried to will away the memory by sheer force. He was concentrating so hard on erasing it that he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going, and suddenly, not even more than a few paces from Bellamy’s tent, he tripped over a rock, sending the fireworks flying. As he slammed into the ground, he let out of yell of surprise when his chin connected with the dirt floor of the camp yard. Groaning, he rolled over, blinking at the lightening sky.

_What a disaster,_  he thought.  _At least I didn’t wake anybody up_.

Sitting up slowly, Monty looked around at the scattered fireworks. He began collecting them from his place on the ground, and then scouted for any that had rolled beyond his current reach. Horror ran up his spine as he realized some had ended up next to one of the fires kept going for the guards on duty. A few of the fuses were already lit and almost about to go off. Praying that they were duds, Monty scrambled to his feet and ran for them, but he was too late.

With a sharp whistle, the first firework launched, rocketing through camp before twisting straight up into the air and popping loudly, sending trails of colored fire and ash down onto the camp. For a second, the beauty of it took Monty’s breath away, but the surprised, worried, and defensive shouts from behind tent walls that came in its wake made him want to crawl into a hole and hide forever. The next two fireworks exploded one right after the other.

Monty was terrified to move, not wanting to get in the way of the exploding rockets, but it left him in the awkward position at being at the scene of the crime. People were running from their tents towards the commotion, as were a few guards from the perimeter, guns drawn in precaution. A large crowd had gathered, sending him amused, confused, or disapproving stares before Bellamy’s voice rang out behind him.

“What the hell are those?”

Turning sheepishly, Monty began to explain, but he paused mid-sentence when Clarke flew out of the tent, still pulling her shirt on over her head of very messy hair. She reached Bellamy and had a hand on his arm before her sleepy eyes registered all of the people, and she froze. Monty watched as a heated blush bloomed on her face, biting her lip as Bellamy sighed and looked at her.

“So much for us keeping it quiet,” he murmured fondly, and she choked out a quiet chuckle before tipping her head back in exasperation.

“All I asked for was a little time to us just be us,” she whispered back wryly. “Why do I even bother?”

Before Bellamy could respond, or Monty could apologize to them, a slow clap started from the back of the crowd.

“Bravo!” Jasper called out as he pushed his way to the front. “Monty, my friend, I couldn’t have used those fireworks for a better occasion than celebrating our illustrious co-leaders finally getting together.”

“We’ve been together for two months, Jasper,” Bellamy replied archly, clearly trying to temper the impending craziness. Clarke just shook her head, a knowing look in her eye.

“What?” Jasper yelled. “And you didn’t tell us!”

“Yeah, Clarke, what’s with that?” Raven called out, a very wide grin on her face. “Didn’t we deserve to know?”

“Some of us like to keep our relationship private, Raven, not where anyone can walk in on us,” Clarke replied teasingly, sending a pointed stare at the way Wick was wrapped around her currently, his hand hovering under her sleep shirt. Raven just shrugged and elbowed him, and he laughed and just pulled her closer.

“I’m sorry,” Monty whispered, glancing up at Bellamy and Clarke, hoping they weren’t too mad.

Clarke smiled sweetly, and Bellamy just stuck out his hand.

“It’s alright,” he said gruffly, helping Monty up. “Let’s just make sure you get permission before coming in next time, yeah?”

“Sounds fair,” Monty said, bobbing his head in sheepish acquiescence, not being able to help sending the pair a pleased smile, because as embarrassing as this was for him, he was certainly glad to now know that two of the most important people in his life were finally together and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
